Story of the first
by nomadic-moon
Summary: when a Ravenclaw dreamer needs saveing her Gryffendoor king comes to her rescue! a part of series of RLu with some HHr and GN on the side one shots. but some may be two shots. u can flame the quality, but not the pairing.I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! So, Ron and Luna are my all time favorite couple and I know that they shall never be. But I will continue to dream! Sorry about the errors and it might be rushed and OC but say amore! ENJOY!

* * *

"What loony? Want your precious bracelet back?" Draco Malfoy taunted the blonde ravenclaw.

Luna jumped up to get the jewelry from the boys hands, the bracelet had blue crystals and silver bells, little gold hearts hung from the silver chain.

"Give it back please!" Luna exclaimed tears pouring down her pale face her winter bright orange cap sliding off her head.

Some other boys crowded around, passing the trinket back and fourth laughing. Ronald Weasley was passed by, and saw what was happening. And did not like it at all. Everyone knew that he was in love with her, and the feelings were certainly mutrual.

"Oi! Malfoy! Give it back to her!" Ron shouted walking toward them.

Malfoy sneered, "Hey look! Looney and weasel! A match made in heaven!" he laughed tossing the glass bracelet to the ground smashing the beads and breaking the chain.

A loud sob came from the blonde girl, Imeadetly coming down with it, a hand muffling her sobs.

Ron, came rushing toward him with clenched fists "Malfoy! You little-" he was about to hit him when something stopped him.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice came towards them, turning to see a mad professor McGonagall (sp?) "Malfoy, boys! What is the meaning of this! To the headmaster NOW! I found that little gag you pulled at the dining hall!" she said, and pointed a boney finger to the empty corridor. After a sour look, they left.

" as for you" he winced at her tone "shall-" she was cut off.

"No, he was helping me" a small voice said, Luna still on the ground, lifted her head up to face her teacher.

The professor looked at her than the shattered glass bracelet then Ron and said, "very well, please take care of Miss Lovegood" with a quick nod from Ron, she left.

Ron awkwardly made his way to Luna, kneeling down, he spoke softly

"You okay Luna?" he stared at her with sympathetic glance.

She met his gaze and felt her heart flutter, quickly scolding herself, replying

"Yes, thank you very much Ronald, that was very kind of you" she spoke.

There hands met in a cliché way trying to gather the shards, blushing they pulled back, after a second they started to sweep up little shards into there hands in a awkward silence.

Ron spoke up "so this was important to you huh? You never get worked up over other things"

Looking down, trying to hold back tears she croaked "um, it was the last thing my mother gave to me before she…." She did not continue.

Ron pulled her into a hug and whispered softly "I'm sorry… Lets see what we can do about this" picking up her head with his hand.

She gasps when he whispers a quick spell, and the charm bracelet pulls its self together. He picks it up and ties its light blue ribbon around her small wrist.

"There" he says satisfied.

She throws himself around him, and now his heart skips a beat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chants softly.

Blushing she pulls back, adjusts her orange cap, holds up the bracelet and says, "Mum told me that the silver keeps off the wackspurts"

He decides not to ask and just nods. Then something catches his eye.

"Mistletoe" he whispers his ears and face turning red.

"Darn nargles" she says aloud. Her breath showing in the cold December air, drawling Ron to her mouth,

He leans in and captures her lips in a soft kiss, her eyes were as wide as plates, when he put his hand on the small of her back, her eyes fluttered shut and she began to move her lips in sync with his she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his lips to kiss her jaw lightly when they heard some strange noises from the nearby closet,

"Ha! I told you she would kiss him first!" a voice that sounded like Harry yelped

"No Harry! He kissed her!" Ginny's voice shouted

"Guys be quite!" a shy voice, much like Neville's

"Will you twits shut up! They can hear us!" Hermione exclaimed

"Oi! 'Mione watch where ya step!"

Soon a closet door opened and shurly enough ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Harry tumbled out, as if they had been knocked over like dominos. Ron and Luna stood up over them and Luna giggled as Ronald glared down.

Seeing Ron's glare Harry improvised "uh…. Hey mate! Blimey! Look at the time 'mione!Gin! We have to go to that place! At that time…with Neville!" Harry said unconvincingly.

"Yes! Sooooo… Bye" with that they speed off.

"I think there in cahoots with the nargles Ronald" Luna said as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Possibly, but Luna, umm… there is something I wanted to tell you" he said nervously.

"Shoot"

"Um, Ur. Your amazingly strong and beautiful and different, I have had the pleasure of being your friend for a while now so, um, well, I-I I- I think I l-l-l-love you Luna lovegood "he said wincing and closing his eyes in fear of rejection.

But he suddenly felt soft lips on his, and all to quickly they pulled back, he opened his eyes to the dreamy face of his love, Luna.

"Ronald, you are a amazing, kind, handsome, brilliant, loyal Gryffindor, I do not deserve you but, for the record, I love you too" she finished with a small smile. " And now, forever, and always will weasley be my king" she continued.

Ron grinned goofily and the start to a whole new future began with a kiss.

Fin.

* * *

I MIGHT make others like it… oh heck! I will anyway! Please review and I DO NOT want to hear about Ron and Hermione or something cause' in my opinion RONXLUNA AND HERMIONEXHARRY 4 LIFE!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! WITH A WHOLE CHERRY ON TOP!


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS! When I started this, I was on winter break, so I had time on my hands, and now school is really hard, so I'm sorry! Well this is a request where proposal takes place so this is what I came up with! I got the idea from a jewelry ad! Hope you like it! And I will ****try**** to update sooner! And I do take requests for the pairings: Ron and Luna the most, Harry and Hermione, and Ginny and Neville! But mostly Ron and Luna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Or that 'every kiss begins with Kay ad'**

Luna Lovegood woke up to the sweet smell of Carmel Coffee, her absolute favorite. She sat up in her maroon bed sheets and stretched almost like a cat, her hand wanting to wake up her boyfriend, but her hand melted with cold cotton. Luna Was shocked, Ronald was never up at this hour, the muggle digital clock that Hermione gave her for Christmas read 7:30am.

Luna yawned and stood up from the springy bed, picked her blue bathrobe from off the ground and put it over her thin nightgown. She went to the mirror and traced the long medium-sized white scar starting from below her chin, across her cheek, eyelid, eyebrow, and ending at her hairline where her long hair was in a sloppy bun. It had only been a year since the war, she was still getting used to the extra features that made her look more odd than her long dirty blonde hair and large misty blue eyes.

She climbed down the wooden stairs of the flat she shared with Harry and Hermione Potter. They had gotten married last month and agreed to not have a honeymoon, Harry was determined to become an auror and Hermione was working full-time as a healer. They still wanted Luna and Ron to live with them, surprisingly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!" when she made it down the stairs three people jumped out at her with crackers and noisemakers.

Luna happily squealed as Ron picked her up and twirled her in the air and hugged her. That's right, it was December 30th , Luna birthday.

He whispered into her ear, "Happy eighteenth birthday love" and lovingly kissed her on the lips. Until Harry tapped his shoulder and they pulled apart.

Harry put on a fake pout, "hey! No hogging the birthday girl!"

Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes as she pulled out of Ron's embrace and turned to Harry.

"Thank you guy's so much! I forgot it was my birthday even! The wackspurts have been flying around here lately" she squeaked as Harry hugged her tight.

"Happy birthday Lu" he said turning her to Hermione.

Hermione hugged her and laughed. "Happy Birthday! bet you were surprised Ron was up at this hour?" she smirked

"I got scarred! He is never up before noon" she joked poking him in the ribs.

"Ha-Ha very funny Lu" he rolled his eyes and went to help Harry in the kitchen with the 'cake'.

"Thank you guy's so much again!" Luna said linking arms with Hermione and following the boys into the kitchen to eat her breakfast cake.

Luna sat down at a stool in front of the cake, Ron leaning across the counter and smiling at her. But behind his back, he waved his hand at Harry.

Harry quickly got the message. "Oh! I forgot the matches! Ron wanted to try a all-muggle cake, come with me Hermione?" he gave the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione gave Harry a weird look, but he made gestures and Hermione got the idea, nodding discreetly.

"Okay, let me get my jumper" she winked and then Harry and herself left to the store.

Ron smiled and looked through a blue kitchen drawer, Luna looking lovingly at him. She looked at the pink cake with yellow frosting, and smiled. Just like her mum used to make.

"So, what do you want to do today love?" he asked still searching for something in a drawer.

"Oh can we look for crumple-horned snornacks?" she asked excitedly.

He chuckled absentmindedly " sure honey, but first, your= cake!" He pulled up a box of matches.

Luna looked surprised "but Harry-" she started

"Will be back soon" he waved it off, doing what Hermione taught him pressing the match agents the box and creating a flame.

He lit the candles, one by one and waved out the match when finished.

He sweetly sang happy birthday to her, and told her to blow out the candles.

Luna was about to when he cupped his hands in front of the candles. " What are you doing, nargels misplaced your mind?"

He shook his head " just blow" he laughed.

She did as told and blew. Then she gasped. The smoke blowing towards Ron's open hand, turned into a black box. And he came to her side of the counter.

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth "oh Ronald!" He opened the box and confetti came out, making her jump. She sighed in disappointment and looked at Ron.

Ron, looking at the box, laughed. "Isn't this cool? Fred and George just came up with it! You open it, and it gives you a reading or prediction." He pulled up a chair next to her.

She sighed again, but smiled "fine, tell me mine!" she smiled softly.

He grinned, "here, lets sit on the couch" he led her to the light brown couch in the center of the living room, in front of the fireplace which was lit.

She smiled as he fished out a blanket from a basket, although her disappointment, she was still dreamy and happy. He draped the blanket over them and pulled her into his lap as he plopped down on the couch.

He held the box away from her and read from it. " You are a intelligent person, with a long life span, your sign is of the hare, your object is of the moon, and you are the most elegant person to ever walk this earth, your heart is as big as your namesake, your soul is gentle and pure, you cleanse everything of evil, you are perfection. You are as beautiful on the inside as you are out, and that's pretty beautiful, you are strong yet graceful, and you are amazing and no man is worth you" He finished.

She bashfully looked away to the fire, "it doesn't say that" she sounded a little self-doubting.

"But this doses" she whipped her head of blonde of hair to face him.

Once again, she covered her gasp; Ron had a black box open, with a sparkling diamond ring in the middle. She met his nervous stare.

"Will you marry me, Luna Evangeline Lovegood?" despite his emotional state he spoke clearly.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, he voice shaking with happiness,

"YES!" she squealed as he tackled her to the couch and started kissing her face.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you"

She held his face in her hands, her eye catching a glimpse of the ring on her finger,

"And I love you"

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating quickly! I try! Thank you for the reviews! Here is another request! Hope you like it!**

Luna Lovgood paced the floor of the burrow, nervously in her slip. Hermione was trying to get her to calm down, Ginny and Neville were getting her dress from the shop, which was an hour late. Soon, Luna will no longer be a Lovegood, but she will be a Weasley. Mrs. Ronald Weasley. It gave her butterflies just thinking about it, but it also gave her fear.

"Okay, how about we do your hair while we wait?" Hermione asked, trying to calm Luna down.

"Okay" Luna mumbled as Hermione led her to the vanity, she stared to pull Luna's long blonde hair back. Hermione noticed tears trailing Luna's cheeks.

Hermione turned her around, "Luna don't cry! I'm sure the dress will be here soon!" she tried to help.

Luna shook her head, "I could marry Ronald in a potato sack, I'm not crying over that, w-what if R-Ronald changes his mind?" she looked at Hermione with doubtful blue eyes.

Hermione was shocked, Luna always seemed to have no doubts about anything, and "Luna, are you having doubts about Ron" she asked hesitantly.

Luna looked up at Hermione with a solid stare, " I have no doubt in my mind that Ronald is the one, but I am scared that he doesn't feel the same." She whispered.

Hermione let out a happy sigh, "Luna, I have known Ron for most of my life, he may be painfully oblivious, but he knows what he wants. And Luna, you are the one for him." She truthfully explained.

Luna smiled, "then why don't we start on my hair?" Hermione nodded grinning and began to pull back her hair.

By the time Luna's dirty blonde locks were pulled into a beautiful loose bun and her lips were tainted a cherry red, Ginny and Neville had arrived with the dress. Luna managed to get into the vintage lace wedding gown, which was at the shop getting tailored. The same dress her mother got married in.

In a room close by, a similar situation was happening. Harry was trying to get Ronald's robes on properly, while Neville was just in time to help with his red hair.

"Ron! Stop fidgeting, I'm trying to get this tie on correctly." Harry grunted, trying to keep Ron still.

Ron was beyond nervous, so while Harry had gone downstairs to get Ronald's robes from Arthur, Fred and George thought it was a smart idea to give Ron fire whiskey for the 'nerves'. "Harry! What am I going to do! She deserves way more than me!" He slurred.

"Well, you've got that for sure" Harry murmured under his breath, giving Neville a slight chuckle.

"Maybe we should get a sober potion from Ginny?" Neville suggested, holding Ron still.

Harry laughed, "If Ginny or Hermione found out what the twins did, we'd be two Weasleys short!"

Ron put his head in his hands, sighing deeply, "I think she deserves the Prince of Wonderland!" he threw his hands back for emphasis.

"Okay, I'm getting Ginny, try to tell him that Luna loves him, not the king or prince or whatever of wonderland." Harry left with a nod from Neville.

Harry knocked on the girl's room. "Ginny or Hermione!" he called.

Hermione opened the door, leaning agents the doorframe already in her pale blue maid of honor gown, "Yes, husband dear?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You look great by the way, but-" He bent down into her ear to whisper "the twins gave Ron fire whiskey while we were gone"

"The twins did what?" Luna's voice exclaimed from the room.

"Nothing! They did nothing!" Harry covered up, although he could not see Luna, he knew she was worried.

Hermione laughed nervously, and then pulled Harry down to her face, "There is a sober potion in my purse, I'll deal with the twins later" She whispered through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded and returned to Ron with the potion. Ron gulped it down and made a face at the flavor, but his expression soothed.

"What happened?" he rubbed his eyes, glancing at Harry and Neville.

They shook there heads "Nothing! You just hit your head." Neville lied lamely, but Ron bought it.

Harry managed to get Ron ready and up the alter. The Weasley backyard was beautifully decorated. There were white chairs with blue satin ribbons, the arch was intertwined with lilies, and on every lily was a radish, just incase. Molly was trying to seat everyone while Arthur got the rest of his sons in line.

Harry left Ron at the alter to be situated by . Harry was to walk Luna down the isle because her father had died in the war, and Harry was her most brotherly and fatherly figure.

Hermione met him on his way out, "Hey honey, Luna ready?" he asked kissing her temple.

Hermione didn't need to answer because Luna was coming down the stairs, looking even more like a fairy tale in her dress.

Harry smiled, "You look beautiful Luna" he held took her hand and led her down the last steps.

"Thank you Harry. Ginny and Neville have already gone to the isle and its noon, so that means no wackspurts will be around! Lets go!" she smiled.

Harry and Hermione nodded, and helped Luna to the backyard.

The music started to play; everyone's eyes were on the back of the isle. Ron felt his palms go sweaty. First Hermione went down the blue walkway with Bill, Ginny went with Neville, and then Teddy Lupin trotted down, holding the rings with little Victoire, who was leaving white and blue petals down the isle. Finally after everyone had there place at the alter, Harry led the glowing Luna down the isle. Everyone's eyes were on her, but her eyes were on Ron, who was sure his heart had stopped at her beauty.

Harry kissed Luna's cheek and took his place as best man. Luna took Ron's large hands in hers and genuinely smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of too young soul before god, before magic, and before loved ones." (You know how weddings go so enter them here)

"Anyone who thinks these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace" when not even the faintest of sounds was herd he continued.

After receiving the rings from Teddy the minister turned to Ron, "Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Luna Evangeline Lovegood for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as Long as you both shall live?"

Ronald looked Luna straight in the eye, "I do" there was not fear or nervousness in his voice.

The minister turned to Luna, " and do you, Luna Evangeline Lovegood take Ronald Billius Weasley for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Luna smiled her most radiant smile, "I do" all doubts of Ronald not loving her were gone.

They slid the rings on each other's fingers and held hands, the minister held his wand to the joined hands and whispered a spell, both of the rings glowed "by the power vested in me by the magical world and by the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit(sorry, I'm catholic), I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Everyone cheered as Ron bent down and placed a small kiss on Luna's lips. The minister spoke up again, "now I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" the crowed cheered harder as Luna and Ron walked back down the isle, and for that moment, Luna wasn't Looney anymore, Ron wasn't a third wheel anymore. They were purely happy.

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
